the_chronicles_of_alefafandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
vi:Nhân vật Trở về trang chính 'Argon' Argon is one of the most important character of the story. Argon is known as a Wind Rider, a great sorcerer of the Silvern city council, and the representative for the Sword-of-light. Fundamentally, Argon is a human beings, however he also carries himself blood of another specie. (His father is half Floral-Spirit). He has a very tremendous and sorrowful past. When he was about 11 or 12, he suddenly lost both of his parents and had to run away from his hometown. Seems like, the little Argon believed that he is responsible for both deaths. Ever since, questions about reasons of life, soul, and lonesomeness chased the young Argon. Not long after, Argon had many adventures to many places. During a time when the monster hunting tournament on Floral Spirit island (Argon’s father’s origin), he by chance met a elven of Silvern city. The elven told him about the Old World as well as the splendor of Sky Citadel. Then the urge to witness the most grandeur citadel of human beings (Sky Citadel) made Argon’s way to the Silvern city and turned him into a Wind Rider. The story of AlefA starts when Argon (fully grown up and already is a Wind Rider as well as a member of the Silvern city council) brings back the Potion-of-Immortality to complete Circle-of-Antiques. Although instead of a peaceful and prosperous time in AlefA, when the Circle is fulfilled, many unfortunate events continuously happen, lead to the Great Battle with Demon Head of the south. In the Great Battle, owing to the inner separation of Human and betrayal of some Wind Riders, Demon Head nearly reaches his victory. To maintain hope when the Demon Head nearly has it all, Argon together with the Dragon Lord, create the White-Blaze to protect Human’s land. After that, Demon Head is pushed back to the south, the elvens return to the north, magic is swept away from the Central land, where the Human stays. The White-Blaze brings 500 years of peace for AlefA. In exchange, Argon’s soul becomes the prisoner inside a lava lake of the Inferno Mountain. In the first book Sleeping Beauty, the White-Blake fades out and Argon revives. However with the awaken, Argon is aware of tragic deaths of his love and their unborn child. Hatred stacking on pain could have transformed Argon into a revenge payer. But with misery, the imprisoned soul of Argon still has friendship and sympathy of Iruka, a faceless imp on the Inferno Mountain. The revival of Argon, is also a choice between moving on or givingup, feud and bravery as well as an ordinary life or fulfillment of dreams and incomplete missions. Moreover, one of Argon’s carnations is also recalled as the White Sorcerer that the Sleeping Beauty also seeks. 'Iruka' Iruka is a faceless imp, lives lonely on the Inferno Mountain. Since it was born, its parents and specie abandoned Iruka, but in the imp there’s always a strong will of survival. It grows up and makes friend with a soul imprisoned in the lava lake. From the friendship with the soul, Iruka asked the soul to teach it the Ancient Language (Verumic) because it believes that the language can help a faceless imp like itself to see the world. During this time of learning, Iruka also helps the soul retrieve its name before. When the soul gets back the name and out of the lava lake, it is time for Iruka the imp to start the journey to find its life and make the dream to see the world come true. 'Posthumus' Posthumus is the king of the Central land, the rebel and throne seizer. From Sea citadel, Posthumus starts an up rising battle with a promise for better lives. In the end, Posthumus unites nine Imperial capitals, sets himself on the throne in King Tower. However with the throne, Posthumus is haunted by old spells. The king can never sleep again and starts to search for ancient history about elvens, devils, magic. After becoming a king, Posthumus applies a draconian law to suppress any riots. At the same time he begins the cultural assimilation to change and allies cultures, religions of 9 citadels. He becomes a representative and son of gods, is worshiped same as other gods. In the story, Posthumus rules the Central land for about 15 years, in which there is a long time the king just suddenly disappears, transfers all power to his best friend Abraham. The day the king returns to the throne, he brings back a new queen and new complicated alliance with both dark side and elvens. In the alliance with the elvens, through Robert, Posthumus asks the Silvern city to grant his legal guardianship of the Human land. In return Posthumus trades Elpis’s life, another princess in Mario the High King’s blood line, to wake Carolina, the queen the elvens have been waiting for. 'Elpis' Elpis is the only person in the Imperial Capital could dream. In the first 18 years of her life, Elpis always believes she’s the daughter of chancellor Abraham. But her true plight is much more complex. Elpis in face is the daughter of king of Evergreen citadel and Florence, a princess (minor descendant) of Mario the High King. She is the heiress to the throne only after Carolina, the (major descendant) of Mario’s blood line. After Posthumus takes over 9 citadels, the king kills all heirs of all citadels. Because of that, for his love with Florence, Abraham declares Elpis to be his daughter. Over 18 years, Posthumus totally ignores Elpis’s real plight, until he forms the alliance with the elvens, uses her life to wake Carolina. Elpis is described as a lonely and resilient girl who always opposes to the fake world of the Imperial city. A strangling cherry blossom garland of Eric the ceremonial master handles her death. The garland always gives a challenge and a curse. Elpis passes the challenge of the garland and gets back to her life. However her life is very short and could be dispossessed easily by the curse.